pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Land (place)
]] ''This article is for the location, Pac-Land. For the game, see Pac-Land (game). Pac-Land is generally regarded as the area that Pac-Man and co. live. It was first introduced in Pac-Man: The Animated Series and then in Pac-Land, but was also used in the Pac-Man world games, particularly Pac-Man World 2. Also see ''Pac-Land'' (game). In Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Pac-Land is renamed Pac-World. Environments in Pac-Land Pac Town The Pac Town is a town filled houses and fire hydrants that (as with most places) ghosts have an interest in terrorizing. The ghosts ride in cars and poke their heads through windows dropping nasties onto Pac-Man in attempt to foil his journey. Forest The forest is spooky and the trees make an excellent hiding spot for the many ghosts there for a surprise attack. Mountains The mountains are thin and Pac-Man must jump from one to the other. Their are platforms that countain rolling logs which make Pac-Man slide in the opposite direction. Desert A flat, barren area. The only threat seems to be ghosts and the chance of dying from thirst. Environments in Pac-Man World 2 (In-game descriptions) Forest "A lush meadow forest where Pac-Man must search for he first stolen fruit. Here he encounters a variety of forest enemies, including Pac-Bears, and even a Ghost carrying a Blunderbuss. Little does Pac-Man know that the Ghosts are expecting him." ''Tree Tops'' "Don't look down! Far up in the dizzying heights of the rainforest canopy, Pac-Man looks for the next Golden Fruit. Pac-Man must be wary and avoid the Saw Blades while he seeks out the B-Doings to help him find his way out." Snow Mountain "Get your earmuffs on? Pac-Man heads for the mountain where giant snowballs and a bad case of winter stand in his way. Can he successfully cross an ice river, jump deep crevasses and dangerous avalanches, all while dodging giant snowballs?" Lava "Hot! Hot! Hot! Pac-Man travels into an active volcano and discovers a host of fire creatures. The only thing that can protect Pac-Man from the heat of the lava is the Steel Ball Power-Up, so he'll have to make sure to use them wisely." Ocean "Down to the very depths of the deep, Pac-Man dons a pair of Flippers to swim through two different levels and avoid terrors of the deep...sharks, jellyfish and eels! Professor Pac has been up to his experimenting self and has even created a Pac-Sub to help Pac-Man get to Ghost Island in one piece." Ghost Island "Only legends describe the horrors that exist on Ghost Island...It is a lonely place of torrential rains and lightning storms where every step and walkway can be treacherous...and deadly!" Enviornments In Pac-Man World 3 Bot Boneyard The bot bone yard is a junk jard where the locals of the bandi desert and Gogeka throw away their Trash it is incegnificnt to the pac-people though. The Banni Desert The Banni desert proably a variation of bandai and proably made to honor the bandai/namco deal is most likely Gogekan teritory it is proably the same desert from pac-land (the game). Gogekka Gogeka Central owned by the frog like gogekans is almost like a full city in one structre its height is amazingly high. It is filled with grocery stores (seen when pacman comes out of the elavator and fights the green spectral monsters) and other structres. It is also the location of the first of erwins syphons.It is some where in the bandi desert. Zephyr / The Cragstone Moutains Zephyr or Zephyr Heights is a moutain range which used to be a home for a civilezed race of people. Now all thats left is some abandoned ghost towns. Also Erwins Fortress, the anceint catacombs, and the Cragstone Bridge are Conceeild within it. There is also three syphons inside it as well. It is known in the common pac language as The Cragstone moutains. Ancient Catacombs These abandoned tunnels in side The Zepher Moutains used to be filled with temples and other things. The people of this abandoned anceint city tryed to control the power of the spectral realm and blew them selves to bits. Cragstone Bridge Some where in the moutains most likely in The Zepher Range is A bridge.One of the anceint races of Zepher most likely built it. Near its is Erwins Fortress. Category:Locations